


Luxuria

by Scorpius_Kamelot, TrinityRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, inspired by rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRaven/pseuds/TrinityRaven
Summary: Yuuri takes control and sets the Eros free.Shameless smut inspired by rp.





	Luxuria

There was something about Yuuri Katsuki that he had never explored before. A fire that burned behind dark doe eyes when they would meet together in the shadows behind closed doors. Viktor’s face heated, muscles straining as they pulled against ropes pulling tight across his skin. Wound in intricate patterns that they restricted his movement and wound around firm thighs. Perfect curves pressing into his groin highlighting the bulge behind the zipper. The perfectly pressed button down dry cleaned this morning tucked in and held down by garter pins in his slacks only added to the tightness. 

Eyes lifted as the door closed falling on the embodiment of lust strolling casually into the room. Leather shifting softly as it hugged against perfect legs. A bare midriff with the hint of off-season weight leading up to a matching mesh crop-top that would curve over breasts, if Yuuri had them. The devil of Eros wore a wicked smile on his face. This was a good look for Viktor. How had it taken them this long to play in such a fashion?

"Something you want, Mr. Nikiforov..?" Gloved fingers worked under ropes,finding a nipple budding through his shirt. What once held a look of innocence, those eyes belonged only to a predator now, looking upon its prey. The hand once at his chest turned its attention elsewhere, sliding down to palm the victim through his pants. "You're at my mercy.. Do you lik  
e it, Vitya?" 

"Y-yes..." Viktor whispered, finding himself at an utter loss for words. Yuuri squeezed and a groan of Viktor’s pleasure sent a hot dose to dry his throat. 

It gave Yuuri a huge confidence boost. "Yeah..? I could.. Do anything i want to you right now.."

"I know." Viktor smiled. he spoke openly, honeslty. "I trust you, Yuuri."

Yuuri broke the the scene for a moment, that wicked grin becoming a loving smile. The bottomless trust being placed within him warmed his heart and even in the depth of their game, Yuuri felt his chest swell. "I love you, Vitya.. You know what to do if it's too much, OK?" Lips met as he kissed Viktor deeply. The chaste show of passion became more heated, his tongue demanding entry to Viktor's mouth before forcing its way down. Viktor gasped, visibly squirming under Yuuri's demands. After a few breathless moments Yuuri stood back up and took a fist of hair.

"Beautiful eyes.. Soft lips. I want to fill them up.." A foot set up beside Viktor and the hand in his hair pushed the elder man forward until his face pushed into his own pelvis. Viktor nuzzled the crotch, trying to part his own legs against the rope's hug to give himself more room.

"Mmm...I can feel your heat..." He whispered, cupping his mouth over the shape of the erection slowly making itself prevalent against the leather. Ice blue watched the flush cross Yuuri's cheeks, shy even now as he was in complete control. 

"You set me on fire.." A husky whisper, grinding against his lover's face. "You'll look so good with something in your mouth.. God I love you.." Viktor tugged at his bindings, wanting to grab Yuuri's hips but it was fruitless. He was completely at his mercy. He mouthed and nipped at the shape of his lover's shaft under the leather, kissing along his inner thighs. Strong. Perfectly sculpted; entrancing Viktor with the way these elegant limbs carried his beloved across ice and could wrap around his head. 

A more insistent nip. "Eros...I want it. Fill my mouth, please."

Yuri groaned. Viktor was begging. Begging for him. Undoing his pants Yuri presented his shaft and started to stroke it slowly. Greed glowed in Viktor's face, swaying slightly like a hound eager to be fed its treat. Yuuri laughed softly and rested the tip against Viktor's lips. "Shameless.. You really want it that bad, Vitya..?"

"I want whatever my Yuuri feels like giving me. Anything you give me is a blessing." He licked at the tip. Sweet and warm. His Yuuri tasted so wonderful. "I love whatever my Eros gives me. No matter how big or small or important." Viktor opened his mouth and sucked on the head, giving slow sucks on it and feeling it twitch between his lips. Eyes drifting shut he took a little more in, pulling back and sweeping back down. Yuuri tugged the fist of hair, giving a few slow thrusts to urge himself deeper. 

"Fuck.. So warm.. You love it when I use you.. You can't even touch yourself.. And get relief.."

Viktor moaned around Yuuri's cock as it filled his mouth and the back of his throat, letting the other just use him how he wanted. Viktor looked up at Yuuri, with eyes full of adoration. Relaxing his throat he let the intrusion push harder and harder still, squeezing his eyes tight as tears pricked at the edges. Yuuri trembled, humming in pleasure and blushing at the filthy, wet noises that came out when he hit the back of Viktor's throat. 

"V-Vitya.. Fuck you're such a good boy.." Yuuri pulled back, watching saliva drool down his lover's chin. He yanked Viktor up to his feet off the couch, clashing their lips together once again. He could taste himself on Viktor's lips and the embarassment flared up on his cheeks. He felt breathless and dizzy but was hardly finished with playing the master. Pushing back down on Viktor's head Yuuri pried his jaw open and rammed his cock in, holding Viktor prisoner. Viktor gasped, breathing hard through his nose in those agonizing seconds as Yuuri robbed the air from his lungs before being pulled back and filled again, only the filthy sounds of the fucking breaking the silence. Viktor gasped as he pulled back finally, tongue out as he panted and regarded his lover in trembling ecstasy. Yuri could have cum to that sight alone.  
Then he got a wicked idea.

"Let me.. Reward you, Viktor.." he whispered, kissing the Russian hard again. The kiss made him moan and when a hand reached down to undo his pants and pull his dick out, the touches made him squirm. Viktor's thighs shook, all but rutting into the hands squeezing and milking his shaft. Yuris hands roamed back up over him, combing up into his hair, over his cheeks. He regarded Viktor directly, brown meeting glazed ice.

"You're going to get close.. And you're going to tell me before you cum.. Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes! Whatever...whatever you desire my Eros!" 

Viktor gasped a little, spreading his legs wide as Yuuri's mouth moved to catch his ear. Teasing little licks and suckles before hands gripped his shoulders and bites mauled his neck. Such strong but gentle hands. It made him melt. What a sight. That this man made the King of the Ice Rink melt and bend so easily. Viktor was lost. Utterly at mercy of the pleasure and touches bestowed upon him. Yuri was high off the power, the hunger, devouring his lips and skin leaving dark marks and loving red marks behind. Straddling Viktor, Yuuri gripped the back of the couch. He stared down at the elder, sweat dripping down his brow and neck. Without warning, Yuuri started to rock fast and hard, feverishly grinding their hips into one another. 

"Fuck! Fuck yes, Vitya..!" Friction burned in the perfect rhythm of their hips, Yuuri gritting his teeth and trembling as he tried not to break beneath his own teasing. Viktor tossed his head back in bliss and moaned in pleasure without shame. He ground back, trying to keep himself from cumming too early. He wanted to enjoy this more. To be lost under Yuuri's command and lust.

"Yuuri.. Yuuri.. please.. don't stop..!"

Sweat stung Yuuri's eyes as he looked back into Viktor's gaze. He could feel the others excitement in every tremor, every breath. He squeezed Viktor's shaft again. "You're close.. I can feel you throbbing, Vitya.." Getting out of his lap Yuri grabbed his love by the hair and used it to force him to flip over, chest against the couch. Greedy hands dropped Viktor's pants and seized handfuls of his ass, spreading the cheeks open.

"So firm.."

He was getting rough and Viktor loved it. He bit down on the fabric of the seating, panting hard as he was opened and vulnerable. "Y-Yuuri...m-more...Yuuri...please my love..." Just a little more. He needed just a little more to hit release. He didn't even care how it sounded to beg: Viktor just wanted to cum, pride be damned. "Please...please...I'm close...just a little more."

"You're close..?" he cooed. He smacked Viktor's ass a few times, each swipe increasing in force. Harder and harder until the pale skin was flushed red. "Thank you for telling me.." Yuuri kissed up Viktor's back, tasting the beads of salt before coming up to lick his ear again. Slowly he grinded his shaft between the cheeks, whispering low in Viktor's ear from behind. "You're gonna stay like that.. Throbbing and ready. And if you start to go soft, I'm going to rile you up again.. And once I'm ready.. I'm going to fill you up and you'll scream.."

Oh, shit. Viktor whimpered, eyes searching the wall ahead. "Yuuri..." he stammered, "I don't know if I can hold it. W-what if I cum before you're ready?" He could just see it now. The moment Yuuri filled him he knew he was gonna cum and cum hard. Yuri, meanwhile, hadn't thought that far. It was a thing he had seen done before in such scenarios but had never really given much mind to just how he would punish his lover. "I'll figure it out when we get there.. Maybe I'll just have to hold off then, if you're so close.." Yuri thrust hard against him, pulling Viktor's hair again. "You want me inside so bad.."

Viktor bit his lip and moaned at the pull of his hair. His cock twitched. He wanted to cum but he need more than this. "I do. I want to be filled. Please! My god, fill me. Fill me please." He begged, pulling more at his binds. Viktor wanted to touch himself. He wanted to touch Yuuri. This was torment but he loved it. Yuri bit the junction of his shoulder, keeping Viktor's head tipped to the side with the rough hand in his hair. His thrusts grew more erratic, shaking as his own release built. Viktor was so firm and the thought of cumming inside him was an aphrodisiac in itself. "Beg.. Beg !" he pulled again, Yuuri gritting his teeth as his release hit hard. He came across Victor's back and ass in choked gasps and whimpers, smearing it in with the frantic bucks of his hips.

Viktor whimpered at the bite and begged louder, more desperate than before. He felt Yuuri cum and it was such cruel irony. "Please Eros! Please! What have I done to earn such cruelty?" Viktor pleaded like one would to a god under distress. "Have I not been faithful? Have I done some ill in your name? What can I do to earn your mercy and love back? Darling Eros. Beloved Eros...please. I will do whatever to earn your mercy back." There were actual tears falling. The pulse of his dick was getting painful. Yuri stroked his hair, tender and loving. Sweet kisses fluttered across his cheeks. "Mm.. You did nothing wrong, Viktor.. But sometimes.. your Eros wants to explore your limits. To see just how loyal you are to me.." he held Victor in a tight embrace. "I.. I'll bless you now. Now that you have shown your love to me.." Rubbing his own seed over himself Yuri pushed up against the entrance, eyes fluttering as he slid inside. He was so sensitive and Viktor almost burned around him, muscle clamping desperately down.

"Yuuri..." Viktor let out a weak moan when he first felt the head press in. Then as he predicted, the further he beloved pressed in, the more he started to build up. It would take almost nothing. Just a few hard rolls of his hips and Viktor was already seeing stars. His lips moved in desperation, trying to find the breath to scream but each thrust knocked what little air he managed away.

"C-cumming...!" He warned, a weak squeak a harsh tremor shook him. Viktor released his seed all over the couch cushions as he writhed beneath Yuuri's body. His sounds of pleasure were nothing but sharp gasps and pants, tight around his lover so deep inside him.

"God I love hearing you cum.." Yuuri cooed, arms coiling gently to hug Viktor tight. They basked for long, quiet moments broken only by the soft, ragged breaths between them. Once Viktor could get his senses back about him, he made a noise of protest and flexed his fingers.

"Yuuri.."

"Oh! Right!" Yuuri released the ropes and pulled back out of him, reaching out to take Viktor to his chest. He closed his eyes, dizzy and spent and utterly in love. "I'm just glad to make you feel good, Vitya.."  
Viktor peppered kisses over Yuuri's chest. He swept a few drops of sweat onto his tongue, breathing his scent in as he tucked into the crook of his shoulder. Yuuri glanced down, a shy little warmth on his cheeks.

"Shouldn't we.. uh.. clean up?"

Viktor chuckled.   
"Mm.. five more minutes."  
Yuuri huffed, but made no move to depart.  
"Fine.. five more minutes."


End file.
